RumoursBoys don't cry
by Old Fiat
Summary: wild rumours are circling round seigaku, but how did they get there, and what affect to they have on the social status of Kunimitsu Tezuka and Shusuke fuji? svp r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Rumours/Boys don't cry 

By Old Fiat

Notes: This is Old Fiat North France (Nord, pas-de-calais, 62); I decided to write this because it seemed plausible. It may be a bit OOC but that's always a thing that may happen in any fic in the Prince of Tennis section that's not about tennis. I hope you like and please Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis/Tennisu no Ohjisama.

­­–££££¥¥¥¥££££–

How did it end up like this? It was just a stupid party, nothing happened, nothing really happened.

–Flashback– 2 months ago…

'Kunimitsu you can put your bag down in the lounge, that's where we'll be sleeping,' Shusuke pulled the large duvet off his bed and a pillow.

'All right, thanks again for inviting me over,' Kunimitsu didn't smile but Shusuke could tell that he was enjoying spending time with his best mate.

'This is going to suck,' Ryoma's pillow had fish on it; so did his pyjamas.

'Totally,' said Momoshiro. 'The only advantage is that Shusuke's older sister, Yumiko, and her friends said they'd play spin the bottle with us.'

'That should be fun,' Inui was all ready taking notes on every room in Fuji's house. 'How many girls will there be?'

'I think about 8, so we have an even chance of getting girls, not boys,' Momo stuck out his tongue and Echizen laughed. Kaoru Kaido pushed Momo's mouth close so he bit his tongue. 'Ah! You made me bleed!'

Kaido sneered. 'Good.'

Momo looked furious and was going to strangle Kaido but Inui pulled him away.

'You guys want to watch some of my old home videos?' asked Shusuke, smiling, of course.

'Whatev,' Momo rolled his eyes, this was going to be boring.

Shusuke put in a videocassette. 'I'm not quite sure what this is, it was unmarked, so… ja.'

He pressed the 'play' button on the vhs player and video started.

'Kuni!' said a small ginger-blonde haired boy sitting in a bath. 'Come here!'

'Shuuuuuusuke!' A little Kunimitsu came onto the screen holding a toy pony. 'Let's play!'

'Yes!' said the tiny Shusuke. 'Let's!'

'Ahh!' said the Shusuke watching this. He pulled the tape out. 'Never mind, oy. Anything else you want to watch?'

'I brought over some weird film from the 70s…er, Boys from Brazil?' Momo looked at the title of the DVD.

'Okay,' Shusuke put it in.

–By the end of the film–

'That was terribly violent!' Shusuke was shivering and holding onto his knees.

'It was?' said Ryoma, chewing on some pop-corn. 'You have really messed up standards.'

'When are Yumiko's friends going to play spin-the-bottle with us?' Momo looked bored.

'Now,' Yumiko and 8 other girls came into the room. 'You guys ready? Shusuke you look like you're going to wet yourself!' Everyone else in the room laughed except Shusuke who sneered.

'Let's just play,' said he.

'We'll start with,' Yumiko looked at her friends who giggled excitedly. 'You, Kaido.'

'M-me?' Kaoru stuttered. 'Okay.' His face was scarlet as he placed his hand on the old Coca-Cola bottle. He first turned it slightly to the left, and then spun it fiercely counter clockwise.

The bottle spun very quickly then started to slow down, first it pointed to Momo, then Taka, then Shusuke, then Captain, and finally pointed to one of Yumiko's friends. It stopped spinning.

The girl giggled very hard and pulled Kaoru towards her. He felt her soft hands on his structured hairless cheeks. They kissed. He was blushing furiously the entire time.

'You suck,' said Momoshiro, laughing. 'I've never seen a worse kisser in my life!'

'W-what?' Kaido looked taken-aback and extrememly offended.

'I'll bet that was your first,' said Kikumaru, joining in Momo's laughter.

Kaido blushed again and sat back down looking like he was going to cry, or kill someone, one of the two.

'Next,' said Yumiko, chuckling too. 'Is Captain (she laughed haughtily) Tezuka.'

Kunimitsu rolled his eyes and spun the bottle as quickly as he could. When it finally pointed to his victim it was… 'Shusuke? Hey! No! Re-try re-try!'

'No!' said Yumiko, smiling evilly in only the way a Fuji can. 'Kiss him.'

Shusuke looked like he was going to die. He looked up at Kunimitsu who had a similar expression on his face. They both knew that with Momo and Eiji here this would be around the entire school by tomorrow's lunch.

Hello, this is Old Fiat N. France. I hope you like the story; it was rather fun to write. Please review and tell me what you think. There will be a chapter two, I shall write it as soon as possible. Please review!

**-Old Fiat, buy/drive fiat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rumours/Boys don't cry 

Old Fiat, N Fr

To Evilfrogger86: It's actually not supposed to be shonen ai, lol, it's supposed to be assumed but then you find out it's not. Sorry. Anyway, thank you for reviewing; it took me 112 hits to get a review… is that not creepy?

Chapter Two:

–Still in flashback–

After Shusuke and Kunimitsu parted they both looked extremely annoyed. Yumiko, however, looked like she was going to die from laughter.

'That was brill!' she said, loudly. 'Okay, erm, Taka next.'

'Okay,' Taka looked embarrassed at the fact that he might have to kiss someone. He put quite a strong counter clockwise spin on the bottle and it took quite some time before it landed on Yumiko herself.

Yumiko smiled broadly (and quite sadistically, actually) and you could feel the heat radiating from Taka's face. He gave her a light peck on the lips… until Eiji gave him a racquet.

'Hoo, that was great!' She chuckled as Ryoma removed the racquet from Taka's hands.

'Burni- oh,' Taka looked at his hands.

–End flashback–

–1.75 months ago–

'Fuji-sempai,' said Arai.

'What?' Shusuke had been helping Oishi with the locker room inventory and this interruption was not welcome. 'Could it please wait?'

'I'm sorry sempai but it is rather urgent.'

Shusuke rolled his eyes. 'Sorry Oi-Oi-kun, I'll be back in a mo.'

'That's fine,' Oishi wrote some things on his list. 'Please don't call me Oi-Oi.'

Shusuke and Arai left the locker rooms. 'Now what is it?' Fuji said, calmly as he could muster.

'Fuji-sempai, Captain Tezuka and Coach Ryuzaki say they must speak to you in the club house about some rumours that've been going round,' Arai looked sheepish. 'Are they true?'

'I don't know what the hell you're talking about,' said Fuji, truthfully. Before Arai could respond though, he was already heading towards the clubhouse at a quick pace.

'Fuji-kun,' Kunimitsu acknowledged his entrance. 'Ryuzaki-sensei and I need to speak to you about some rumours.'

'So said Arai,' Shusuke removed his jacket. 'I've not heard any rumours though.'

'Really,' Ryuzaki sat down. 'You may both sit by the way.' They sat. 'That sleep-over that you had at your place a week ago, Fuji?'

'Yes?'

'Well I've been told that you and Kunimitsu were kissing, is this true?'

Kunimitsu turned pink.

'It was my damned sister's idea of spin-the-bottle,' Shusuke hit the table, causing his wrist to bruise. 'It happened by chance… we were forced!'

'True as that may be,' said Ryuzaki. 'I still think we need to up the reputation of our club. Neither of you are gay, are you?'

'No,' they said in unison.

'Then I think it would be a good move for you both to get involved in some sort of relationship.'

'With each other?' Kunimitsu sneered. 'That's unacceptable!'

'I wasn't saying that,' Ryuzaki looked indignant. 'No, I want you both to get girlfriends. Actually, I'd like the whole team to get girlfriends… they seem rather geeky as-is.'

'I already have a girlfriend, Sensei, you know that,' Tezuka yawned.

'Yes… but she lives in Belgium, damnit!'

'I'm not going to ditch her just for the reputation of my tennis club,' he sneered. 'No matter how much I love the Seigaku tennis club, I don't think that would be necessary.'

'Awww,' Shusuke laughed. Tezuka looked annoyed. 'If you love Seigaku so much, Kuni-kun, then why don't you _marry_ it!'

'You're an idiot,' Coach Ryuzaki looked at Shusuke. 'So Tezuka's not giving up his girl… meaning you must _get_ a girl, Fuji, and you're going to love her, got that?'

'Mmm,' Shusuke looked out the window. A girlfriend? Well… what did he have to lose? Mm… a whole lot actually, but having a girlfriend would be rather pleasant… and he could grow to love her… maybe. 'Okay, whom do you suggest?'

'It's up to you,' she started sorting things on the desk, which basically meant _this meeting's over_. 'Any girl in the school would have you.'

–

–

–

This is Old Fiat (nFr)! I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought and what you think should happen in the next chapter? I hope you do enjoy and please do review; I would like it ever so much. Thanks,

Old Fiat, nFr


	3. Chapter 3

Rumours/Boys don't cry 

Old Fiat (nFr)

To my reviewers: Omg 4! And with only 42 hits! That's wicked! Please keep it up! I know, it's rather hard for me to imagine Shusuke with… anyone as a matter of fact…he's a bit creepy you know. Lolz. Lot like me. I'll try and throw in some more Taka/Yumiko though, glad you like!

Ahotep: Je ne sais pas si je fais une originale ou pas. Mais je pense je ne utilise Sakuno pas, parsque je pense elle est pour ryoma… lol. Désolé si ma française est ne bonne pas, j'habit à la france mais je n'ai parle beaucoup avec les personne locale. Lol je regret encore, desolé.

–

–

Chapter Three:

'Starters,' said Kunimitsu, loudly as he left the clubhouse. 'Meeting in… erm… locker rooms… 2 minutes or you're off the team! For good!' He walked quickly into the locker rooms looking furious. Coach Ryuzaki and Shusuke followed close behind.

'You look angry,' said Shusuke, laughing. 'You don't like this idea, eh?'

'No, I don't,' Kunimitsu looked angry, as Shusuke had said. 'It means that some of the poor girls of this school, or any other will have to go out with total maniacs like Kaido-kun and Inui-kun.'

'Vraiment,' Shusuke chuckled. 'But at least you all ready have one, and she loves you to bits. When's she visiting?'

'In about 2 months… I just can wait,' Tezuka had gone rather quickly from angry to blissful. 'It'll be heavenly.'

'Quite,' Shusuke rolled his eyes.

–Two minutes later–

'So what's this all about?' cried Takeshi Momoshiro from the back of the group. 'Why'd you call this meeting?'

'Because,' Tezuka gave one last angry look at Coach Ryuzaki before giving the sentence. 'You all need girlfriends.'

'What?' An immediate uproar came from the relatively small crowd.

'I all ready have a girlfriend!' Called Momo.

'Eww!' said Ryoma loudly.

'A… girlfriend?' Taka said nervously.

'Maybe girls don't like us!' Shouted Kaoru.

'Oh that would definitely apply to you,' Momo laughed.

'Die!' Hissed Kaoru.

'Shut up all!' Tezuka pounded the table. Silence fell. 'The reason for this is the reputation of our tennis club. Remember Fuji-kun and my recent escapade at the sleep-over?' They all laughed. 'Now I know _you_… annoying people… thought it was _funny_—and I s'pose it was—but someone spread around that Fuji and I are together. What rot? I thought, but apparently people are believing it so we need to get ourselves together men. Remember, this is for Seigaku!'

'Fight!' said Eiji. Everyone stared. 'Seigaku… fight… yeh.' He shut up.

–1.50 months ago–

_Girlfriend_, thought Kaoru Kaido. _Should I ask her? She'll probably dislike me because of that damned popular kohei of mine… it's worth a shot I s'pose though._

'Tomoka,' Kaoru found the 7th grade girl talking to her best mate Sakuno. 'Would you talk with me for a mo?'

'Okay,' she grinned.

He led her over to a small corner and stood in front of her just staring at her.

_Damn_, he thought. _This is much harder than I thought it would be._

_Oh my,_ Tomoka's mind giggled. _His zip's down, I wonder if he knows. I hope he's going to say something about Ryoma-chan!_

She looked at him expectantly.

'I love you!' he said very loudly. 'Will you go out with me?'

'No,' she said, shocked. 'I don't like you…?'

'What?' Kaido looked like he was going to faint from embarrassment.

'I'm sorry but I'm waiting until Ryoma-chan realises he's totally smitten with me!'

'No!' Kaoru grabbed her wrist. She started to struggle. 'I can change! What do you like about him? – please stop screaming!'

'What's going on?' said Ryoma, confused.

'Oh Ryoma-chan!' Tomoka freed herself and grabbed Ryoma, shedding crocodile tears. _Opportune moment_! She thought. 'Kaoru was trying to… I don't know… do something with me! It was horrible!'

'What?' Ryoma looked disgusted. 'Were you trying to…?' He trailed off.

'What?' Kaoru was just as disgusted as Ryoma, but also shocked. 'I-I-

'I'm telling Captain!' Ryoma ran off dragging Tomoka with him.

–

–

–

Old Fiat (nFR) in the house!

Hope you liked that, kept you interested and all. What do you think should happen next? I do truly value suggestions you know, and reviews of any kind! I rarely get them and this was a real shocker on the last chapter. Anyway, please review! Ahotep, please correct my French, I need to learn!

-Old Fiat, nFr, buy/drive fiat!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rumours/Boys don't cry**

Old Fiat (nFr)

To the reviewers: I hope to put in more of the Taka/Yumiko, they are good together I agree and Shusuke would be furious about it. Lol. Anyway, there will be Original Characters. Kunimitsu's Belgian girl… Linda Fiez (I know Fiez is a name from Northern France but whatever… she could be Walloon you know). Actually she probably will be Walloon because I don't speak a word of vlaams! Lol.

Ahotep: j'aime aussi la scène avec Kaidoh/Tomoka, c'est un peu horrible. Lol. Beaucoup des corrections! Lol, désolé encore. :)

–

–

Chapter Four:

'Kaido! Right here now!' Kunimitsu looked like he was going to blow.

'Captain,' Kaoru came running over. 'May I please ask you why you have asked me over here?'

'You may,' he frowned. 'Echizen tells me you've been attempting… disreputable actions with young miss Tomoka.'

'It's a damn lie!' said Kaoru loudly. 'All I did was try and ask her out!'

Tezuka looked furious. 'You expect me to believe that tripe when Echizen and Tomoka have both already sworn that's what you were doing! You're a fool!'

'Echizen's a liar! Tomoka's weird!'

'Damn your impertinence! 300 laps Kaido, around the court!'

'But sir that'll take all practise!'

'I don't care. Your _hydration_ will be Inui's new Super Dehydrant Juice. You'll make up for the practise you miss today later with a private coach, which you'll pay for. If you argue with me about this you're off the team for good. I do not appreciate this kind of behaviour from my regulars, Kaido, you should know that.' Kunimitsu walked off.

–1.30 months ago–

'Sakuno.'

'Ah! Oh, hi Ryoma-san,' she blushed. 'How was practise?'

'It was fine… Tezuka wants the regulars to find girlfriends,' He could feel his palms sweating, this was so weird. 'So will you be my girlfriend.'

'Erm, okay,' she smiled shyly.

'But I just want you to know that I'm not going out with you for any reason other than the tennis club! I don't like you or anything; all we're going to do on our dates is play tennis! None of that stupid mushy stuff! I hate that and if you try it then… I dunno, something bad will probably happen,' he sighed.

He had said it so fast that she could barely understand what he was saying. 'Okay,' she said, a little disappointed.

–

'Hello!' said Shusuke. Oh yeh, this would be a great alliance, he could steal team secrets and have a hot date! 'How're you doing this evening?'

'Fine…?' said the ladies' Hyotei tennis team captain. 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh, just hanging,' he grinned. 'I'm friends with some of the people on the cricket team here. I just noticed how good you are at tennis, are you one of the starters?'

'…yes? I'm the captain,' she had no idea what the hell this short guy wearing a naval jumper and oxford bags was doing here. 'why?'

'Captain! Really? You are quite good, I was admiring you with the cricket team, you're the perfect lady in everyway,' he smiled.

'Thank you,' she rolled her eyes at the vice captain.

'Do you think you'd like to go the cinema with me sometime?' he opened his eyes for a moment to reveal icy-blue irises.

'Sure, what film?'

'Wind that Shakes the Barley, version originale at the local art cinema with subtitles in Japanese. 20h30, 8pm, on Saturday night, what say you?'

'Yeh, okay, I'll see there.'

'See you!' he waved good-bye. _Oh yeh_, thought he. _I'm too sexy for my shirt, so sexy that it hurts… well, actually too cute. Too cute for my boots, so cute that… something…_

–

–

–

Old Fiat (nFr) on a hot (well humid) day here!

I just got back from a long cycle ride… very nice though.

Please tell me what you thought and what you think I should write next!

-Old Fiat (nFr)


	5. Chapter 5

**Rumours/Boys don't cry**

Old Fiat, nFr.

To the reviewers: Sorry if that bit with Shusuke seemed OOC (out of character), he wasn't supposed to be saying it seriously… just a little joke. I hope you still like it though… I didn't mean to change the character or anything… sorry. :(

Please keep reviewing!

Ahotep: Oui, je suis tres cruel à Kaido! Lol, désolé. Mais merci, oui, c'est les fautes d'un qui aide en… progresse… oh, je suis terrible!

–

–

–

Chapter Five:

_I need to find a girl who will date me_, Kaoru wrote in his 'log book' (diary, journal). _Otherwise I'm off the team. But I am still so shocked by the behaviour of Tomoka-chan. I thought that she liked me back! She definitely implied it… flirting all the time and all… but I s'pose that was just to get Echizen-kohei jealous… damn his eyes. I'm so lonely._

'Oni-san?' Hazue entered the room.

'What?' Kaoru shut his 'log book' and spun round in his chair. 'Oh, hello Hazue.'

'What were you writing? Can I help?'

'No, I was writing in my log book.'

'Isn't that a diary?'

'No! Only _girls_ have diaries! According to Momo-kun anyway…'

'I call mine a diary.'

'That makes you a _girl_ then doesn't it?'

Hazue just stared. 'What are you writing about?'

'Nothing.'

Hazue kept staring. 'Then why were you writing?'

'To take up space.'

'Okay, bye,' he left.

Kaoru returned to his log book. _Stupid brother, always bothering me. Anyway, I s'pose I could ask that girl from ballet out… though she probably likes someone else too. I'm just too ugly for Japanese girls… or any girls… hell, I doubt I could get a boyfriend (that is… if I wanted one… and I don't!). I doubt I could even get a kangaroo to go out with me. It would be rather a long-distance relationship. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? I'm not dating a kangaroo… or anyone. I don't even have any friends… unless you count Hazue. I'll go find him and practise my Japanese… later._

_Bye bye,_

_Kaoru Kaido_

_Post Script: I think I have a blister on my left foot's big toe. Ow._

–

–

_What the hell was I thinking?_ Thought Shusuke as he pulled on a pair of Stewart tartan trousers. _I can't date someone for school secrets! Well, I know it's physically possible but not really correct you know and all that. _All the confidence he had been bursting with seemed to have left and now he wasn't quite sure what to do. He took off the trousers and replaced them with a kilt of the Kennedy tartan.

'Dad,' he said when he came down into his parents lounge. 'Do you think that you could drive me to the art cinema… the one that we usually go to. I have a date and if I go by foot I'll be 20 minutes late at least.'

'You have a date?' his dad raised an eyebrow. 'Do you think that you could get Yumiko to take you? I have to be a the docks in five minutes or Giovanni's having my throat slit.' He laughed as Shusuke's eyes opened wide.

Shusuke finally ended up getting a ride with Yumiko who seemed very disgruntled… to put it nicely.

'What's your problem, onee-san?' he got tired of sneering.

'Oh nothing, but you are making me late for my date!' she angrily (and accidently) slid into the right lane.

'Oy watch it!' Shusuke grabbed the wheel and turned them back. 'With whom may I ask? Did daddy approve him?'

'Takashi Kawamura, that friend of yours,' she smiled. 'He's a good kisser.'

'What!'

'I think this is your cinema,' she pushed him out of the car and drove off.

His date was standing there waiting. 'Are you all right? Who was that?'

'A crazy lady,' Shusuke brushed the dirt off of himself and entered the cinema with her. 'I know this is ridiculous but I believe I have completely forgotten your name, do you think you could enlighten me?'

'You didn't ask in the first place, silly,' she tickled under his chin and his cheeks turned pink. 'It's Kiyoko.' Kiyoko was wearing a very short skirt indeed. 'Oh my God! You're wearing a kilt! How cute!' she giggled.

Shusuke blushed. He felt pretty weird about his fashion decision right now. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear a kilt if she was also wearing a skirt… not that kilts are skirts… but they were getting some pretty weird looks. People were pointing him out as going to Seigaku and she seemed to enjoy all this bizarre attention.

'Let's go in,' said Shusuke, curtly.

'Okay,' she smiled and hugged his arm.

–

–

–

Old Fiat (nFr) talking!

I hope you liked this… a bit of a bridge chapter but I'll have interesting stuff happen in it.

And I'm sorry of not pairing Kaoru off yet… I was going to but… I dunno… I just enjoyed writing his misery so much and stuff. You know, lol. Anyway, please review of what you would like to happen, what you thought, or anything really; I appreciate all the reviews I can get!

-Old Fiat (nFr)


	6. Chapter 6

**Rumours/Boys don't cry**

Old Fiat (nFr)

To my reviewers: Ooh! I love that! I'm going to use that… one of Hyotei likes her… me like, me like… :D. There should be some Taka/Yumiko here… maybe, if not then in the next chapitre. I'm sorry it's not as good as the first chapter; I shall try and improve Merissala. Thank you so much about what you said Yaelifivefour! It's very nice of you to say that. Please review more about anything!

To Ahotep: «cruel avec»? Oui? Ok, je comprends. Fuji en kilt… oui… (il a les jambes blanc… lol). De Kaido: oui, j'espère aussi. Mais, j'aime beaucoup a écrire quand il est miserable. Lol. :)

–

–

–

Chapter Six:

'That was a great film, Shusuke-chan,' Kiyoko leaned on his arm. 'Cillian Murphy's a good actor.'

'Yeh, he's sexy.'

'So are you,' she smiled.

'Yes, I mean no! No, not really. But if you think so I'm very flattered coming from a gorgeous girl like yourself,' he returned her smile. He didn't really want to be on this date, he had enjoyed the film but was a bit worried about whether he liked her or not enough to want to continue this.

'And what do you think you're doing?'

Shusuke noticed the distinct voice. 'Hello Atobe-kun, what are you doing here?'

'Nothing but following MY girlfriend!' he looked annoyed. 'You!' he turned to her. 'What do you think you're doing, going out with Fuji? We're together remember? Imbecile, Fuji's gay and everyone knows it.'

'You're going out with Atobe?' Shusuke was surprised by this, but also angry with Atobe for calling him gay.

'I _was_ 2 months ago!' she held up her pointer finger and thumb. 'I ditched you, remember?'

'And you should remember that I said that it wasn't in your power to ditch me,' he played with a piece of hair. 'Making you still mine.'

'What? That's ridiculous. I'm not going out with you Keigo, Shusuke is way hotter anyway,' she held onto Shusuke's arm and giggled.

'I told you! Fuji's gay, everyone knows it. He and Tezuka were… you know… at a sleepover…?' Atobe laughed. 'So you see he's not really an option. Obviously he's just dating you for reputation.'

'What?' she looked at Shusuke.

'He's a bloody liar,' Shusuke said, quietly. 'Don't listen to him.'

Atobe frowned. 'Come on, Kiyoko, you're coming with me.' He grabbed onto her arm and started to pull her with him. This was extremely painful for the poor girl though as Shusuke was holding on tight to the other hand.

'Where's Kabaji?' Shusuke had thought something was missing. Keigo Atobe would never have to drag a girl home with him… he could always have Kabaji do it!

'On a short holiday in Majorca,' Keigo pulled harder. 'Kiyoko don't be stupid!'

'Don't call me stupid! I don't like you, okay?'

Atobe let go. 'You're a liar too. Ha, well, I'll be waiting for you.' He winked and walked off.

'Sorry about that,' she looked down at her feet. 'He's a jerk… an egotistical jerk. Not like you.' She smiled.

'It's okay, I think he's kind of delusional too,' Shusuke chuckled to himself. 'Anyway, what do you say to a quick curry as Atobe took up so much of our time?'

'Sounds great to me!'

–

–

–

_This is not a date_, thought Ryoma to himself. _I hope she doesn't do anything stupid, like talk to me or something. God, she has sweaty hands… ew._

'Ryoma?' Sakuno said, shyly. 'What's your favourite kind of food?'

_Oh great, it's started._ 'Japanese,' he said. 'Why are you talking?'

'Because this is a date, isn't it?' she blushed. 'We're supposed to talk… I think.'

'You think wrong,' he rolled his eyes.

–

–

–

'A girlfriend, eh?' Eiji laughed. 'Girls love me!'

'They do?' This seriously shocked Kaido.

'Yes of course, silly! What's not to love?'

'Er… well…'

'See, so finding a girlfriend will be a snap! See that girl over there?' He pointed to a girl who was carrying a lot of books. 'She's going to be my girlfriend!' Eiji ran over to her. 'Hello miss! May I help you with you're books?'

'Thank you, that would be very much appreciated,' she smiled.

'So,' said Eiji as he took some of her books. 'Do you play any sports?'

'No, not really, I play badminton as a hobby but that's about it,' she laughed. 'You're on the tennis team right?'

'Indeed,' he grinned broadly. 'Would you like to go on a date with me?'

'Erm,' this was rather sudden. 'Okay, where to?'

'I dunno, the popcorn, I mean, the cinema, or maybe we could play video games!'

'Sounds fun,' she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. 'Here's my phone number, please call and we'll talk about it.'

'Okay!' Eiji took the paper, shoved it in his pocket, and helped her with her books.

'Damn,' said Kaido under his breath. 'Even Kikumaru-senpai can get a girl.'

'Meaning you can't?'

'Momo, what are you doing here?'

'Exactly what you're doing, hanging out,' Momo laughed. 'So you don't already have a girlfriend?'

Kaoru blushed.

'Ha-ha!' Momo laughed again. 'I had one before Captain's orders. An Tachibana, I doubt you can even come close to getting a girlfriend!'

_He's right to doubt._ 'You're stupid! Of course I can get a girlfriend!' _What are you saying you idiot? You'll just get me into more trouble than I already am in! _'In fact, I have a date for tonight!'

'Really?' Momo was genuinely shocked. 'With whom?'

'Well, erm, this girl from this one sport I do other than tennis,' Kaido looked sideways.

'Which sport?'

'Dance.'

'Fruit.'

'Die, you wouldn't know her. She's much hotter than An. Anyway, An likes Kamio.'

'Do you even know what you're talking about?' Momo thought this was all very amusing as Kaido was _obviously_ lying.

'Of course I do.'

'Where's your date going to be?' now _this_ will be funny.

'At… Kawamura Sushi.'

'Good location, so's mine. See you there tonight!' Momo jogged off laughing.

–

–

–

After Shusuke dropped Kiyoko off at her house he walked slowly home.

_Keigo Atobe is insane_, he thought. _He must be losing it without Kabaji around to help him out. _Shusuke stopped as a small brown cat walked in front of him. _But I had no idea that that rumour had spread so far and gotten so mutilated. That's bad, I should text Tezuka about it._ He pulled out his mobile as he continued walking.

–Kunimitsu's computer–

**foxyeurochick:** hey kuni!

**Tennisboy007:** Linda! How r u doing?

**Foxyeurochick:** fine, cant w8 2 c u! onli 1 mo.!

**Tennisboy007:** I kno! Whos place r u staying ?

**Foxyeurochick:** atobe… lol

**Tennisboy007:** ur jk right?

**Foxyeurochick:** no, but don't worry, he don lik me!

**Tennisboy007:** he better not 'lick' u, lol

**Fashion4life:** kuni! That stupid rumour that eiji & momo spread has gotten to hyotei!

**Tennisboy007:** what?

**Foxyeurochick:** kuni?

**Tennisboy007: **what should we do?

**Fashion4life:** I dunno, I just got back frm me date, talk 2 u l8r by telly! –shushu

**Foxyeurochick:** who the hell is shushu?

–Back to Shusuke–

Shusuke was nearly home by now. He could see Yumiko's car parked in the garage. _Good_, he thought. _She's home. I'll ask her about her date with Taka._

'Yumiko!' said Shusuke, when he entered the house. 'Where's Yumiko?' he said to the butler.

'Miss Yumiko is in the lounge young master,' Sinclair bowed. 'Shall I take your coat?'

'Yes, you may,' Shusuke handed him his coat and hat then ran into the lounge. 'Yumik-…o?' he stopped. Something hideous and repugnant met his eyes (and his eyes didn't enjoy the acquaintance… jk)… Taka and Yumiko were sitting on the couch kissing. 'Don't kiss my sister!' He ran over, pulled them apart and started kicking Taka repeatedly in the shins.

'I'm sorry!' said Taka, flustered.

'Bugger off Shushu! Tezuka's called twice for you! Leave us alone!' she kicked his shins.

'Don't you dare touch my sister!' yelled Shusuke as he ran out of the room. He couldn't believe Taka would betray him like this! Making out with his sister… _I'll kill him._ He thought, angrily.

–

–

–

Old Fiat (nFr),

Okay… so I didn't pair up Kaoru yet… actually I made him more miserable… I'm sorry! I just like making him suffer! Lol. But really, I'm not joking.

I'm sorry this chapter is so long… and nothing really happens. I didn't get to write any yesterday because I had to go trout fishing. I caught two! It was kind of fun but I got burned, lol. Anyway, please review, I want to know what you thought about the chapter (I love when people reference specific bits) and what you would like to happen in the next ones! Please do review!

-Old Fiat (nFr)


	7. Chapter 7

**Rumours/Boys don't cry**

Old Fiat (nFr)

To the reviewers:

Yaelifivefour: yes, so do I. He's kind of amusing when he's unhappy. Well, Inui you may discover in this chapter has a quite interesting… thing… going… on. Yes. Oishi, yes, he does have a lot of options, however he may be too too nice to ask out a girl just for the team. … Or does he already have crush? Kaido… I'm going to postpone this as long as possi, but probably in this chapter… lol.

Merissala: I am very very sorry! He didn't seem that ooc to me but I'm not very good with that kind of thing. I think the last bit, the last scene, mit taka/yumiko, was understandable though. Because Shusuke's very protective (of those close to him) and sometimes one can't be cool all the time. I know because I am one of those creepy people who doesn't like to show emotion. Anyway, please enjoy and I am exceptionally sorry about the ooc-ness… I did not intend it to be such… I didn't even know it was… :(

To Ahotep: êtes-vous? (je pense c'est correct…). Je continuerai avec Taka/Yumiko. :)

–

–

–

Chapter Seven:

Shusuke just sat there in his room. He felt betrayed by Taka…this wasn't normal. Yumiko had been a jerk… telling him to go away and everything. He turned to the computer.

**Tennisboy007: **shushu where r u?

He sighed and typed a quick reply:

**Fashion4ever:** hell

He took out his photo album and looked at some pictures of Yuta, Kunimitsu, and him at the Cap Gris Nez in France.

**Tennisboy007:** ive bn writing u all nite, wats wrong?

**Fashion4ever:** nothing much, yumiko n taka were kissing, so I lost it, I h8 dis plan dat ryuzaki cooked up, im not gay, neither r u, we no dat so y do we need 2 prove it 2 t rest of t world?

**Tennisboy007:** I dunno, do u hav a gf yet?

**Fashion4ever:** yeh, but im not really sure about her yet.

**Tennisboy007:** mayb ppl wud think ur less gay if u changed ur screenname lol

**Fashion4ever:** jerk

**Fashion4ever:** it wuz just a dumb party anyway, I don't really care if ppl think im gay or not, I kno im not, u kno ur not, init dat enuff?

**Tennisboy007:** I guess not. w/e tho, I don't really care dat much

**Fashion4ever:** u don't hav an older sis n lech traitorous m8s

**Fashion4ever:** also u already had a gf

**Foxyeurochick:** hello kuni!

**Tennisboy007:** Linda!

**Foxyeurochick:** whos fashion4ever?

**Fashion4ever:** me

**Foxyeurochick:** no duh, but who the hell r u?

**Tennisboy007:** hes just 1 of me m8s

**Tennisboy007: **also called 'shushu'

**Foxyeurochick:** … is shushu a girl?

**Tennisboy007:** yes, jk.

**Fashion4ever:** no.. grr.. im a boy shushushusuke

**Foxyeurochick:** lol, soz, jus wit dat screenname I thought u were a girl

**Tennisboy007:** lol

**Fashion4ever:** u ppl r mean! Jk, r u kuni-chan's Belgian?

**Foxyeurochick:** im his gf

**Fashion4ever:** o, cool, well could u go away? Kuni n I r having a private discussion

**Tennisboy007:** shushu! Let her stay!

**Fashion4ever:** no

**Foxyeurochick:** bout wat?

**Tennisboy007:** nothing

**Tennisboy007:** it dusnt mattr

**Fashion4ever:** wtf?

**Tennisboy007:** go away shushu

**Fashion4ever:** :p y should I?

**Tennisboy007:** b/c I say so.

**Fashion4ever:** w/e, laterz –shushu

–

–

–

'Must find date for tonight or Momo will destroy me,' Kaoru looked at the address in his hand. He was running quickly but suddenly stopped as he arrived at the correct house.

He rang the doorbell once and waited until a pretty blonde girl answered the door.

She looked at him for a few moments then said. 'Oh! You're Kaido from ballet class! Do you want to come inside?'

'No!' Kaido said, loudly. 'I want to ask you on a date!'

'Why?' she looked taken-aback.

'Because,' he stopped, was this what had frightened Tomoka? He decided to use more words. 'I think it is the right time to express to you my deep, undying affection for you and only you.'

'Ha-ha!' she laughed. She turned to the inside. 'Simon! Come check this out!' A tall 15 year old (or around there) boy came over. He was much stronger and more attractive than Kaoru. 'Will you say that again?'

'Uh,' Kaoru just stood there and stared at Simon. 'Why do you want me to repeat it?'

'Because it's hysterical!' she continued to laugh. Kaoru continued to stand there. 'Fine,' she said. 'If you won't repeat it I will.' She told this boy Simon what Kaoru had said. They both started laughing.

'Sorry, you're too late!' Simon said through laughing. 'I've already confessed, no expressed, my deep, undying affection for her!' he nearly fell over from laughing.

Kaoru's face turned a deep scarlet and his eyes filled up with water.

'Oh! He's starting to cry!' Simon laughed harder.

Kaoru ran off. This was terrible, now he couldn't show Momo and he couldn't go back to ballet. He decided to go down to the water where he practised his swings. He saw a few small children playing there.

'Bugger off, all of you!' he screamed and they ran away. He sat down. Now he couldn't go to Kawamura Sushi _and_ Momo would make fun of him because of his lack of 'animal magnetism' or whatever they call it. _I wish I didn't suck so bad_. He threw a rock in.

'Ow!'

Kaoru looked up. Sadaharu Inui emerged from the water rubbing a spot on the back of his head where Kaoru assumed the rock had hit. 'Are you okay Inui-senpai?' he ran down.

'I'm fine,' he looked at Kaoru whose face was still red and his eyes still wet. 'What's happened?'

'Nothing,' Kaoru turned away. 'Why are you snorkeling in such shallow water?'

'For fun,' Inui raised an eyebrow. 'What's happened?'

'I told you nothing!' yelled Kaoru.

Inui grabbed his wrists and pulled him over to the shore. 'This is a girl problem isn't it?'

'What do you mean _girl problem_?' Kaoru said, annoyed. 'I'm not a girl so why would I have _girl_ problems?'

'No, I mean relationship troubles?' Inui wasn't laughing. Which was a total relief to Kaoru.

So he decided to tell Sadaharu all about Tomoka's stupid lie and the girl from ballet and Simon.

'Oh my,' said Inui, when he had finished. 'How very unfortunate for you.'

'Quite,' Kaoru wiped his nose on his wrist. 'Have you any advice? If I do more crunches will I get more dates?'

'No,' he looked a bit sad. 'Unfortunately I can't just give you different training and girls will like you. However, I have been doing some research on your part.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean I know the chances you have with all your crushes,' Inui pulled an airtight plastic bag out of his pocket, opened it and took out his data notebook, which he proceeded to open. 'With Tomoka there was a 25 percent chance that she would date you, and if she did it would be to get closer to Ryoma-kohai. With this girl you just asked out, I believe her named is Mina, correct?' Kaoru nodded. 'There was a .5 percent chance of success. She's already dating someone else, _and_ she's a jerk.' He pushed his glasses up his nose. 'But with the other one you like, Anastasiya, from ballet, you have a 95.5 percent chance of success.'

'She said that she had a crush on the instructor,' Kaoru looked at his wet shoes. 'Thanks anyway though, Inui.'

'She lied,' Inui laughed. 'She was trying to get you jealous.'

'She got her wish,' Kaoru sneered. 'So I should try her?'

'Yes,' Inui shut the data notebook.

'Who's your girlfriend?'

'I don't have a girlfriend,' Sadaharu's glasses flashed. 'I'm betrothed.'

'What?'

'Yes, to a greek girl,' he grinned broadly. 'That's why I don't have to bother with any of this dating stuff. I like her enough, she likes me fine, and I reckon we'll be fine together when we're older.'

'You're damn lucky.'

'Go ask Anastasiya out,' He stood up and replaced the data notebook in the bag. 'I need to go back to snorkeling.' He walked into the water and went under.

–

–

–

Old Fiat (nFr) here!

Sorry this was long too. I did not mean it to be such. I'm guessing it was not very good either, so/so dialogue and only 2.5 scenes. I apologise.

Please read and review! I like them ever so much as I said before. :)

-Old Fiat (drive/buy fiat)(nFr)


	8. Chapter 8

**Rumours/Boys don't cry**

Old Fiat (nFr)

To the reviewers:

Thanks! I think that Inui probably would be nice to Kaido, because he designs all these training programmes for him and stuff. :) I like writing the computer stuff! It's fun; also it's much easier for me to write in that kind of script format. Much easier. :) Oishi's too nice to just go for anyone so he'll probably go for someone whom he would like to spend a lot of time with. He'd probably be pretty awkward though:D

To Ahotep: Oui, Anastasiya est bonne. Elle est tres gentile (et petite). :) D'Inui: Peut-être… mwahahaha.

­–

–

–

Chapter Eight:

Kaoru sprinted as quickly as he could back to the train station. _I hope she's home…_ he thought nervously. He had decided to take Inui-senpai's advice and ask Anastasiya. Though he'd not done it yet he was trying to get to her house as quickly as he possibly could and running everywhere was definitely not the fastest way.

He bought a ticket and hopped on the train.

When he arrived he dashed out of the train station and straight to the street on which she lived. He got to her house and knocked lightly on the door.

A tall man with thick black hair answered the door. 'Hello?'

'Hello, I'm here to see Anastasiya, I know her from ballet,' he said, graciously as he could, though he really really needed a drink.

'I shall go and get her,' said the man.

A few moments later a small girl (about 157 centimetres) came to the door. 'Hello Kaido-kun. May I ask why you have paid me this visit?'

'Indeed you may,' said Kaoru. 'But first, may I please have a drink of water?' After he got the drink he was ready: 'Anastasiya, do you think you could go on a date with me?'

'Oh,' she blushed, and looked Kaoru's chin. 'Yes, I'd love to.' She smiled.

'Thank you!' yelled Kaoru and hugged her. 'Oh, sorry,' he let go. 'Is Kawamura Sushi at 8 pm (20h00) tonight good for you?'

'Yes,' she smiled. 'I shall see you there tonight then.'

'All right,' Kaoru returned her smile. 'I'll see you then too. Thank you for the water.'

'You're welcome,' she took the glass (now empty) from his hand. 'Bye!' she shut the door.

­–

–

–

**Tennisboy007:** when u cum we can go shopping n t cinema n n e thing u want to do. :)

**Foxyeurochick:** im good wit n e thing as long as im wit u.

**Fashion4ever:** o, how touching.

**Tennisboy007:** go away!

**Fashion4ever:** no. lol

**&GodofLove&Tennis&:** is tennisboy007 tezuka? Wut a pathetic screenname.

**Tennisboy007:** who r u.

**&GodofLove&Tennis&:** guess. Is Linda still here? I wanna talk 2 her.

**Foxyeurochick:** yeh, but go away keigo, nobody here really likes u

**Fashion4ever:** that is 4 sure

**&GodofLove&Tennis&:** lol, whos 'fashion4ever'?

**Fashion4ever:** me

**Tennisboy007:** fuji

**&GodofLove&Tennis&:** damn ur eyes fuji!

**Foxyeurochick:** … O.o

**Fashion4ever:** my eyes r officially damned by ore-chan imself, but y?

**&GodofLove&Tennis&:** that ought 2 b ore-sama coming frm u, scum of d earth.

**Tennisboy007:** wtf? Wuts ur prob atobe?

**&GodofLove&Tennis&:** he stole me gf

**Tennisboy007:** what?

**Foxyeurochick:** r 'shushu' & 'fuji' 1 n da same?

**&GodofLove&Tennis&:** 'shushu'? lol

**Tennisboy007:** yes

**Tennisboy007:** shu hes lieing rite?

**Fashion4ever:** :P they wrnt d8ing, she ditched u atobe-kun

**&GodofLove&Tennis&:** 'atobe-sama', u lie

**Fashion4ever:** y wud I lie? But w/e, believe dat if u wish

Kunimitsu logged off. It would be more fun to watch them fight physically than… electronically. He logged back on.

**Tennisboy007:** y don't u guys fight dis out man 2 man?

**Fashion4ever:** not possible

**Fashion4ever:** atobe's not a man

**&GodofLove&Tennis&:** die, more dan u r. ne way. I like ur idée tezu

**Fashion4ever:** Tennis? I think thatd b rather fun

**Tennisboy007:** atobe; never call me tezu. How bout a duel

**Foxyeurochick:** u guys r nerds

**Fashion4ever:** shut up. Duel sounds good 2 me.

**&GodofLove&Tennis&:** u fence rite fuji? 3 pt bout

**Fashion4ever:** k… where?

**&GodofLove&Tennis&:** my cellar

**Foxyeurochick:** will u bring a camera kuni?

**Tennisboy007:** yes ;)

**&GodofLove&Tennis&:** b my place in 30 mins or ur both dead… imean I win. :D

**Fashion4ever:** k

Shusuke logged off and ran into his dad's room. 'Daddy,' he said. 'Will you drive me over to the Atobe place?'

'Okay,' his dad got up and put on a nice jacket. 'I wonder if I should bring my new riding boots to show him?'

'Whatever you want dad, Keigo-kun and I will be playing in the cellar with Kunimitsu-buchou,' he slipped on a nice linen sport coat and grabbed his fencing bag. 'Ready to go?'

'Why are you bringing your fencing stuff?'

'Atobe has a piste in his cellar, we were going to do some practising,' Shusuke half lied.

'All right, get it,' they rode in the Porsche this time and arrived very shortly.

'Hello Fuji-san, hello Fuji-san,' said the Atobe's butler, McLeod when he opened the door. 'Mr Gerard Sir, Master Atobe said he's been expecting you. Young Master Fuji sir, Master Keigo says he awaits your arrival in the cellar.'

'Thanks McLeod,' Shusuke's dad walked off into the parlour while Shusuke headed down.

'Hello,' said Atobe, when Shusuke got there. 'Do you have your stuff with you? Are you sure you can fence in a kilt?'

'Yes, just please don't aim low.'

'I'll take that as an invite,' Keigo laughed. 'Tezu's directing.'

'Don't call me Tezu.'

'Epée or foil?' Keigo pulled out both from a cupboard sitting near to the piste.

'Foil, please don't aim low,' Shusuke pulled his canvas, chest guard, glove, mask, wires, and blade out of his bag.

'When you're ready,' said Atobe, smiling.

Shusuke outfitted himself and affected the on guard position on the piste.

'Prêt?'

'Prêt,' replied both Shusuke and Atobe.

'Allez!' said Tezuka.

–

–

–

Old Fiat (nFr),

Well, at least something kind of happened… I'd like to write more but I think my chapters are getting too long. Lol. I hope no one's ooc… I know I have problems with that. :( please do review! I like them very much. :)

-Old Fiat (nFr)


	9. Chapter 9

**Rumours/Boys don't cry**

Old Fiat (nFr)

To the reviewers:

Yaelifivefour: Is English your first language? I'm glad you like it! The chat scenes are easier for me to write. :) No one dies, in modern fencing one wears a chest guard and the canvases contain body armour. Also the tips are rounded so there's not much chance of death. :)

Merissala: I'm glad you liked it! I tried to be as in character as possi for you. :D

Yema: Thank you for your kind words!

To Ahotep: oui, c'est l'escrime. Je fais l'escrime… quand il est en saison. Désolé si cette chapitre est plus tard, j'ai vais alle à la cité pour 2 jour. J'espère vous-aimez!

–

–

–

Chapter Nine:

Kaoru Kaido looked at his watch.

8.02 (20h02)

_She should be here,_ he looked nervously at the sky. He hoped Momo and An would arrive late. _He shan't see me like this._ Kaoru quickly entered the restaurant.

'Hey Kaoru,' Takashi Kawamura looked distracted. 'You have a reservation for two tonight, eh?'

'Yes,' Kaido blushed.

'Do you think that you could tell me the name of the second half of your party so that I may alert you as to their arrival?'

'Yes, Anastasiya, Anastasiya Pavelova,' he was lead over to a table and seated himself on one of the soft cushions.

'All right, I'll tell you when she gets here,' Taka walked back to the front of the restaurant to greet some other people.

About five minutes later Anastasiya arrived and sat across the table from Kaoru.

'Hey,' she smiled, shyly. 'I'm sorry I'm late.'

'It's fine, what held you up?'

'Oh, I ran into this friend of mine and talked to him for a bit. He said he'd be here tonight with his date too. Isn't that cool?' she looked happy.

'Yeh, that is cool,' Kaoru looked distractedly around the restaurant. Where was Momo? Had he been lying about going there with An? That would be great because then he could make fun of him.

Suddenly he spotted them. They were standing at the door chatting with Taka.

Anastasiya gave a little giggle. 'That's him,' she pointed to Momo.

'You're _friends_ with him?' Kaoru was shocked. This was a repulsive development. 'Him?'

'Yes…?' she got up and walked over to Momo. 'Hello!'

Kaoru stood up to acknowledge Momo's presence. 'Hello Momoshiro.' He sneered.

'Anastasiya!' Momo kissed her once on each cheek. 'Who's your date you were telling me about?'

She pointed to Kaoru. 'This is he, Kaido Kaoru, my prince from ballet class!'

Momo looked just as disgusted as Kaoru felt, but quickly recovered and smiled elegantly. 'Hi Kaido.'

'Hello Kaoru,' An bowed. 'How're you doing?'

'Fine,' he said as politely as he could.

'You're dating Kaido?' Momo whispered in Anastasiya's ear. 'What are you thinking?'

'He's really nice and quite a gentleman to me, also my parents approved of him,' she looked down. 'Is he a friend of yours?'

'Anything but, listen, I'll talk to you later about him, by phone,' she raised his voice again. 'See you two later.' He winked and he and An walked over to their table.

'What was he whispering to you?' Kaoru looked concerned.

'Oh nothing,' she looked at Kaoru. 'What are we eating?'

'Cucumber and Salmon hoso maki zushi, I ordered it before we got here,' he grinned and everything was fine.

–

–

–

'Damn you Fuji, you must have been practising,' Atobe touched the spot on his chest where Fuji had just hit. 'But never mind, you have yet to beat me.'

'Two, Nil,' Kunimitsu looked at his watch. He had sworn to Linda that he'd be back online in 30 minutes and this had taken quite more time than it ought've. 'Do you think we could end it now?'

'Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you,' Atobe laughed. 'For your little boy toy to beat _me_? Ahahahaha! I don't think so!'

'Whatever,' Tezuka frowned. 'Prêt?'

'Prêt.'

'Allez!' Kunimitsu watched as Atobe moved quickly towards Shusuke.

_No,_ thought Atobe. _I'm doing exactly what he wants, his counter attack is perfect but if I can force him into an offensive position then I may just have him._

Atobe retreated quickly and waited—

–

–

–

'Sadaharu.'

'Oh, hello Sonya,' Inui looked up from his data notebook where he was scribbling furiously about his encounter with Kaido. 'Why're you here?'

'I just was talking to one of your older sisters and she said you like to hang out here,' she looked around at the small café where Sadaharu usually sat for people watching. 'Do you mind if I join you?'

'No, please,' he quickly stood up and pulled out a chair for her. 'I was just writing a bit in my notebook about this one guy on my tennis team.'

'Do you write about me in your notebook?' she smiled and sat down.

'Erm, no, not really, it's pretty much all about people whom I play tennis with… competitively,' he smiled. 'You can see it if you want to though.' He handed her the small book with a slightly worn cover.

She opened it and looked. 'Woah, you have everything in here. Who is Fuji? Who is Kaido?'

'They're people on my tennis team,' he ordered her some tea.

'_Fuji clips his toenails once every month… usually when they get to about 1.9 centimetres long_,' she closed the book and laughed. 'How is that important datum for tennis?'

'I dunno,' Inui put some more sugar in his tea. 'It's these little idiosyncrasies that help me gather the more important data.' He grinned. 'How've you been doing?'

'Fine,' she handed to book back to him. 'Do you want to come over to my house later and we can play Xbox or something?'

'Indeed,' he said. 'I'll be over in… thirty minutes, I just need to call someone.' Sonya left and Inui pulled out his mobile.

–

'Hello?' Kaoru Kaido picked up his mobile.

'Kaido, it's I, Inui.'

'Hello Inui!'

'How'd the date go?'

'Oh, great! Except for Momo being there but he was so surprised when he saw I had a girlfriend!'

'So Anastasiya said yes to going out with you?'

'Yes, thanks you Inui.'

'Welcome, I'll talk to you later,' Inui closed his mobile and walked over to his bicycle.

–

–

–

'Keigo, what's wrong?' Mary Elisabeth Atobe looked at her son who, for the first time in his life, looked suicidal. 'Come here and sit beside me.' She patted the cushion next to her.

He sat down slowly; his thighs were in pain. 'Nothing's wrong, mum.'

'You don't expect me to believe that do you love?' she leaned his head on her chest and stroked his hair. 'Tell me what's wrong, please?'

'I just fought a duel against Fuji Shusuke… I lost.'

'Duelling? What were you dueling about?'

'A girl.'

'Oh.'

––

––

––

––

Hello! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this, I understand if you guys don't review… though I do like reviews… I love reviews.

I do have a reason for being late though! I was in Paris for a few days… I'm sorry.

Please do review though and tell me what you think should happen!

-Old Fiat n.fr


	10. Chapter 10

**Rumours/Boys don't cry**

By Old Fiat nFr

To the reviewers: I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes! English is my first language incase anyone was wandering about that. Lol, sorry! Yaelifivefour: may I ask what your first language is? Actually, the one thing that gave you away (not really, but I kind of guessed) was you are so polite! It's very nice. I like it. :)

To Ahotep: Oui, c'est une désastre. Vraiment? J'aime beaucoup des grandes villes. Parce-que (probable) j'ai habit de la campangne pour toute de ma existance. Sonya EST la fiancée de Inui. Lol.

–

–

–

Chapter Ten:

Anastasiya picked up her ringing mobile. 'Hello? Momo is that you?'

'Yes, how are you doing? Kaido's not there is he?'

'No, what did you want to tell me?'

'Erm, you might not like to hear this…'

'Momo, I seriously doubt Kaido could have done anything nasty. He's really a sweet guy. Honestly, I think you must've just got him on a bad day when you decided to hate him.'

'Anastasiya…?' Momo told him about what had 'happened' with Tomoka.

'Oh! You're lying! Kaido would never do something like that! He's a gentleman!'

'Yeh, sure he is.'

'You're wrong Momo! He's a good boy!' Anastasiya thrust the phone onto the receiver and ran upstairs.

–

–

–

**KikumaruBeamDanceMachine:** Oishi! U need a gurl. Lol

**CockADoodleDoo:** I wish u hadn chosen my screenname eiji.

**KikumaruBeamDanceMachine:** … do u already hav a gf? Lol

**CockADoodleDoo:** ma be. Y do u need 2 no?

**KikumaruBeamDanceMachine:** I cud get u 1 u no!

**CockADoodleDoo:** no eiji, I don want u 2 get me 1.

**KikumaruBeamDanceMachine:** lol, u do need 1! Dont worry oishi! Ill get u a very foxy 1. lol

**CockADoodleDoo:** eiji I already hav a gf! Will u stop bothering me about it pleez?

**KikumaruBeamDanceMachine:** ooooo, can I meet her?

**CockADoodleDoo:** ma b l8r, ive to go now. Me lil sis is screeming aboot barbis, toodles.

**KikumaruBeamDanceMachine:** can I play?

**CockADoodleDoo:** hha, not rite now.

–

–

–

When Shusuke and his daddy got home Shusuke ran up to talk to Yumiko.

'Yumiko, I need to talk to you.'

'Oh? Please don't bother me about Taka. He's my boyfriend, it's not changing,' she looked annoyed as Shusuke walked into her room.

'Nee-san, it's just very hard for me with you dating him. Because he's one of my friends and when he's dating my sister it naturally makes me angry and-

'Oh wait; "anger" is your natural reaction? You know Shusuke this is why Yuta left. You never ever understood that there's a point when people need to live there own lives and you ought to leave them alone!'

'Yumiko, I–'

'You what? You're sorry that you've made sure that Yuta "felt at home" whereever he was? What do you call that?' she looked disgusted.

'Fraternal love.'

Yumiko gave a shrill laugh. 'Don't be pathetic Shusuke! Taka told me about this whole dating thing. You are going to FAIL! You know why? Because you're emotionally detached from everyone else!' She shoved Shusuke out of the room and slammed the door.

–

–

–

'So, how'd it go?' Hazu sat down on Kaoru's bed.

'How'd what go?' the Viper was happy to see Hazu.

'Your date. Your girlfriend called a while ago to ask if you had gotten home or not. We talked for a bit. Is it that girl you fancied from ballet?'

'Yes,' Kaoru smiled. 'It was very nice. We ate dinner and then I walked her home.'

'Did you kiss her,' Hazu laughed.

'No,' Kaoru blushed. 'I didn't think to.'

–

–

–

Hello! This is Old Fiat N.Fr!

I hope that you have liked this chapter. It's brought me much joy to write more in it. I'm sorry it's short but I rather felt like taking a break for a moment. I have a bunch of my mates coming over in a few days so I shall probably not have much time to write but I shall try me best!

Does anyone else think that Wayne Rooney looks like a potato? He's a good footballer and all that but he does look like a potato.

Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you think should happen!

-Old Fiat nFr


	11. Chapter 11

**Rumours/Boys don't cry**

By Old Fiat nFr

To the reviewers:

Merissala: Really? You don't like Fuji? He's my favourite character (him, kaoru, sakaki, & atobe). I'm sorry once again for the grammar mistakes. I'm so bad at grammar… I understand Latin & French better than English most of the time. Though I can't speak in Latin or French so I'm just stupid. I'm glad that you like the story though! Thank you for continuing to review!

Yaelifivefour: 92? That's a very good grade. That's about what I get in English. Ha-ha. I'm sure you'll do great on your final, even if you don't; I know that your English is superb. :) I don't know about Fuji being stupid… he has problems with releasing his emotions and telling people how he _actually_ feels… problem that I share. Ha-ha. Kaoru is cute, I love when people call him cute (in the anime) and he blushes and looks kind of sick. Especially in that one where Kamio and Momo are racing… that was funny.

Ahotep: Strasbourg… c'est pres du allemagne ou Suisse? J'oblie. Désolé. J'ai vais à Suisse …2 fois… et je recomence regarde un… chose… qui dit 'strasbourg' mais j'oblie où… désolé. Lol. Oui, Momo est trés cruel. Lol. Oooo… la cousine d'Echizen? C'est une bonne idée. Je utiliserai ça donne… cette chapitre? Je ne sais pas. :) désolé encore pour ma français terrible. Lol

–

–

–

Chapter Eleven:

'Hello?' Shusuke picked up the telephone. He hadn't slept well the night before and thought me might be sick.

'Hi Shusuke!'

'Kiyoko? Erm, why are you calling?'

'Why else than to chat with my sweety? Keigo called and tried to say that he'd won the duel but I could tell he was lying.'

'Oh, he told you about the duel did he?'

'Yes!'

'Oh.'

'Shusuke? Would you like to go shopping with me today?'

'Erm… yeh, if you want to.'

'Of course I do! See you at the shopping centre at 2!(14h00)'

'Yes, see you there,' he replaced the phone carefully on the receiver. Last night had been terrible. After he and Yumiko had fought he had tried to make amends, which just made her angrier. Then he had asked his daddy and mummy if he could sleep with them and was promptly denied. When he had finally fallen asleep it was 3 in the morning.

He walked upstairs to chose some clothes for his date. He ran into Yumiko on the stairs.

'Yumiko,' said he. 'Would you please drive me to the shopping centre. I have a date in two hours.'

'Whatever,' she continued downstairs holding up one of her palms ensuring that he wouldn't talk to her anymore.

When Shusuke arrived in his room he sat down on the bed and pulled out one of his 'pre-seigaku' journals.

_Hello!_ He had written. _Guess what happened today? Well you can't guess because you're just a stupid pile of paper ha-ha! I'll tell you: Yuta has a crush on this girl and to show her he liked her he put worms in her dress! Ain't that stupid? I told him- to get a girl to like you, you have to tell her you like her with flowers and chocolates. He told me that was mushy and at least he has her attention now. He's so weird._

When Yuta and I are adults we have decided that we are to be the best doubles pair in the world! They'll call us the 'fantastic Fuji brothers' and everyone will love us! We drew pictures of our outfits; here is what they will look like:

Pasted in at this point was a drawing of what looked like an Elvis costume dyed pink and with more rhinestones.

_Anyway. I'll talk to you later!_

_Future rich tennis guy,_

Shusuke Yves St. John Fuji 

He closed the book. _God, I was naive then._ He wished he were as blissful and ignorant as he had been then. His younger brother loved him, science was an easy class, and he had the time to draw pictures of what looked like Kiyosumi Sengoku in an Elvis costume.

Shusuke opened his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of Madras cut offs, an aqua Polo Ralph Lauren shirt, a pair of orange socks, and some pumas; which matched his shirt. He put on all this (+ a hat that matched his shorts) and went downstairs where his daddy and Yumiko were discussing Voltaire.

Not being interested in Voltaire, Shusuke found this a good time to ask his father if _he_ would drive him to the shopping centre in and hour and an half:

'Daddy,' he said, waiting until there was a pause in the conversation. 'Will you drive me to the shopping centre? I need to meet someone there.'

'Are you going on a date?' his dad raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 'Sure I'll drive you there. Just be sure to remind me because otherwise I'll forget.'

Yumiko stared at Shusuke coldly, then turned to her father and started talking about Voltaire again.

–

–

–

Kaoru Kaido was jogging with a bit of a spring in his step today. Everything was beautiful in the world now to him. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and traffic was moving fast. He started whistling a song, which he had heard in an operetta that his uncle had taken him to the year before.

The lyrics were running through his head.

_The flowers that bloom in the spring- trala!_

_Bring promise of merry sunshine._

_As we merrily dance and we sing- trala!_

_We welcome the hope that they bring- trala!_

_Of a summer of roses and wine._

_Of a summer of roses and wi-_

Kaoru backed up dazedly from the person whom he had just knocked over.

'You're gonna pay for that, punk!' Damn, it was Akutsu Jin.

–

–

–

Hello mates!

Old fiat nFr here (or course). I'm sorry once again that the chapter isn't very long. I love writing in this and I'll be having a lot of company soon so I'm trying to write as much as I can before they get here. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

-Old Fiat nFr-


End file.
